En kväll i Port Angeles
by romanoew
Summary: Jacob och Nessie är på deras första såkallade dejt. Vet inte riktigt vad jag ska skriva mer, tycker egentligen inte om Jacob så gör mitt bästa med den här. Jacobs POV. SM äger alla karaktärer. Kommentera gärna och läs mina andra fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

Jag satt i min bil påväg hem till Cullens. Det var förvånade hur hemma jag kände mig hos dem nu, men allt det berodde på Nessie. Om det inte hade varit för henne hade jag inte varit där så ofta som jag faktiskt är, helst en gång varje dag - allra helst hela dagen. Idag skulle jag ta med mig Nessie till Port Angeles. Jag vet inte riktigt om jag kan kalla det för en dejt, men jag vill kunna göra det. Hon har blivit tillräckligt gammal nu, eller ah. Hon är sju år men ser ut som en 16åring. Och hon var lika mogen som en, om inte mognare. Det förvånade inte mig, Bella hade alltid varit mogen för sin ålder. Nessie var lik Bella på så många sätt, men hon var även lik Edward. Hon hade Bellas mörkbruna varma ögon, Edwards näsa och munnen var en blandning av både Bella och Edwards. Hennes hår hade samma bromsliknande färg som Edward och lockarna hade hon fått från Charlie. Hon var det vackraste mina ögon någonsin hade sett. Och någonsin kommer att se. Nessie är min mening med livet.

När jag kom såpass nära att jag visste att Edward kunde höra mina tankar la jag band på dem. Jag ville inte reta honom mer än nödvändigt.

_Nu kommer jag Eddieee_

Jag skrattade. Han hatade verkligen att bli kallad det. När jag kom fram till huset stod Edward ute och väntade på mig.

_Kommit för att välkomna din blivande svärson?_

"Hon kanske inte vill ha dig på det sättet, vet du"

Jag ryckte på axlarna och ignorerade honom.

_Var är Nessie?_

"Hon är därinne. Hon kommer nog strax"

Och mycket riktigt, efter bara några sekunder öppnades dörren och Nessie kom ut. Hon var vackrare än någonsin. Hon hade en mörklila klänning på sig som gick ner till knäna samt en kofta i samma färg. Hennes lockiga hår var uppsatt på ett proffsigt sätt och jag förstod att Alice hade fixat det. Hennes smink var naturligt och framhävde hennes drag ännu mer. Hon kom ner för trappan och vi kramades när vi möttes.

"Du är vacker"

Edward morrade lågt.

"Vacker är en underdrift för hur hon ser ut ikväll. Kom hem senast 10"

Han tittade på Nessie och log.

"Hejdå gumman, ha så kul. Jag älskar dig"

Nessie log tillbaka mot honom.

"Jag älskar dig med"

Sen tog hon tag i min hand och vi började gå mot bilen. När vi hade gått halvägs vände hon sig om och vinkade mot honom med sin fria hand. Jag öppnade passargerardörren åt henne när vi kom fram till bilen och hon satte sig medan jag gick runt bilen och satte mig bredvid henne. Jag startade bilen och körde ut på skogsvägen som ledde bort från Cullens hus.

_Var inte orolig, jag tar hand om henne _


	2. Chapter 2

När vi hade kommit halvägs till Port Angeles vände sig Nessie mot mig.

"Vart ska vi egentligen?"

"Vi ska till en restaurang i Port Angeles"

Hon stönade. Jag antog att det var för att hon skulle bli tvungen att äta mer människomat.

"Det är inte rätt tillfälle att jaga nu, Ness"

"Jag vet"

Vi sa ingenting mer. När bilen rullade in under gatlyktorna i Port Angeles vände Nessie sig mot mig.

"Vilken restaurang ska vi till?"

Jag log.

"Det får du se"

Någon minut senare parkerade jag bilen intill trottoarkanten vid den italienska restaurangen _La Bella Italia_. Jag öppnade dörren och klev ur, gick runt bilen och öppnade Nessies dörr. Jag sträckte ut handen och hjälpte henne ut.

"Bella.."

Hon lät förvånad när hon uttalade sin mammas namn.

"Det är faktiskt här din mamma och pappa var på sin första.. Ehm.."

Nessie avslutade meningen åt mig.

"Dejt"

Jag nickade innan jag tog tag i hennes hand igen och gick mot dörren. När vi kom in beställde jag ett bord för två och hovmästaren förde oss till ett bord. Hon log mot oss när vi hade satt oss ner.

"En servitris kommer alldeles strax"

Jag nickade och hon lämnade oss ifred.

"Jakie.."

Ah, jag älskar när hon kallar mig det där namnet. Lika mycket som Edward hatade det. Stackars lilla pappa får vänja sig med tanken av att hans lilla flicka blivit stor. Jag tyckte dock synd om honom, faktiskt.

"Ja, Ness?"

"Du har betett dig så konstigt det senaste.. Vad är det? Har det hänt något?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nejdå, det är ingenting.."

Förutom att jag har blivit kär i henne. Hon är tillräckligt stor nu och jag attraheras av henne.

"Jag ser på dig att det är någonting"

Precis innan jag skulle svara kom en servitris mot oss. Hon var ganska liten och hennes kroppsbygdnad påminde mig om Alices, hon hade mörkbrunt långt hår och blåa stora ögon. När hon kom fram till oss log hon.

"Hej, jag heter Jenny och jag ska servera er ikväll. Vad vill ni ha att dricka?"

"Ehm.. Ness?"

Jag tittade på Nessie.

"Eh.. Jag tar en cola"

Jag såg på henne att hon ville svara blod.

"Två"

"Okej, jag kommer strax"

Hon vände ryggen mot oss och gick iväg för att hämta våra drickor.

"Jake, säg vad det är"

Jag tittade in i hennes ögon, de såg bekymrade ut.

"Ingenting har hänt, det är bara du"

Hennes ögon växte en aning.

"Vad är det om mig?"

Jag suckade.

"Du har blivit så stor"

Hon stönade lågt.

"Nu låter du precis som pappa"

Jag log.

"Att du har blivit stor är på sätt och vis till hans nackdel, och till min fördel"

"Vad menar du?"

När hon hade sagt det hörde jag steg komma mot oss. Jag tittade motvilligt bort från Nessie för att kolla vad det var. Självklart var det servitrisen, Jenny, eller vad hon nu sa att hon hette, som kom med våra color. När hon kom fram till oss ställde hon drickorna på bordet och tittade på mig.

"Vill ni beställa nu?"

Vi hade totalt glömt bort att titta i menyn.

"Eh.."

Jag tog upp de två menyerna som låg på bordet och gav Nessie den ena. Jag tittade igenom menyn medan jag väntade på att Nessie skulle säga vad hon vill ha.

"Jag tar nog svampravioli"

"Två"

Vi gav Jenny menyerna och hon gick iväg. Nessie tog en klunk av sin cola.

"Vad menar du med att det är till din fördel?"

Jag tittade på henne. Hur skulle jag säga det? Jag bestämde mig för att gå rak på sak.

"Ness.. Jag är kär i dig"


	3. Chapter 3

Jag satt nervöst och väntade på att hon skulle säga någonting, men hon satt helt tyst och bara tittade på mig.

"Nessie.. Säg något"

Mitt hjärta bultade allt fortare och fortare medan jag väntade. Och Nessie kunde säkert höra det.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga Jake"

Åh nej, nu har jag gjort bort mig totalt. Jag borde väntat med att berätta det, ett tag iallafall. Hur vuxen hon än ser ut att vara är hon ju bara sju år. Dumma Jacob.

"Jag förstår"

Jag suckade.

"Nej, Jacob. Det är inte det"

Vad är det då? Jag sa ingenting utan väntade bara på att hon skulle fortsätta.

"Jag vet inte om jag är riktigt redo än.."

Jag tittade på henne.

"Du vet, för förhållande och allt det där"

Jag log mot henne.

"Det gör ingenting. Du vet att jag kan vänta. Och om du hellre bara vill vara min vän sen så vet du att det räcker för mig"

Det plågade mig att säga det, men det var sant. Jag är vad hon vill att jag ska vara för henne.

"Ja, det vet jag"

Hon sträckte ut sin hand mot min och jag tog den. Hon visade mig några av våra minnen och jag såg allting lika tydligt som om jag var där nu. Det gjorde mig glad att hon mindes allt så tydligt.

"Du har alltid funnits där för mig när jag har behövt dig Jake. Du har varit där varje dag"

Jag sa ingenting utan kramade bara hennes hand. Och innan hon hann säga någonting så kom Jenny mot oss med våran mat. Vi släppte varandras hand och rätade på oss. Jenny kom fram till vårt bord och ställde ner maten.

"Varsågoda, hoppas det smakar"

Hon log mot oss innan hon vände sig om och gick sin väg igen.

"Du är min bästa vän"

Hon fortsatte där hon hade varit innan Jenny kommit. Jag sa ingenting utan fortsatte bara le.

"Ät nu istället"

Hon gjorde som jag sa och började äta. Även jag tog en tugga av maten.

"Vad vill du göra sen?"

Jag tog ytterliggare en tugga och väntade på att hon skulle svara.

"Ehm, jag vet inte.."

"Okej"

Vi fortsatte att äta under tystnad. Jag önskade att jag hade tagit upp det här ämnet senare, när hon hade hängt med mer i den vändning som våran vänskap hade tagit. För mig var det inte längre vänskap, det fanns inget vänskapligt i det här. Det var så mycket starkare än så. Kärlek, var till och med för svagt. Jag sneglade på henne medan vi åt och såg att hon gjorde likadant. Det fick mig nästan att rodna. Nästan.

"Är du klar?"

Jag tittade på Renesmee när hon hade svalt det sista som fanns på hennes tallrik. Jag hade ätit upp för några minuter sen.

"Ja"

Hon log mot mig och innan jag hann lägga märke till det stod Jenny vid vårat bord för att ta notan. Jag betalade henne och vi reste oss upp. Medan vi gick genom restaurangen mot dörren tog Nessie tag i min hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Vi fortsatte gå hand i hand mot strandpromenaden. Nessie blockerade sina tankar, så jag kunde inte se vad hon tänkte på, och det gjorde mig lite irriterad. Månen lyste över oss och himlen var ovanligt stjärnklar. Det regnade inte heller, vilket gjorde mig glad. Jag stannade till vid en bänk och gjorde en gest åt henne att sätta sig ner.

"Det är ganska fint här. Det har jag aldrig tänkt på förut"

Hon tittade på mig och log. Jag kände hela mitt hjärta smälta och jag blev till och med ännu varmare än vad jag redan var. Det var det där leendet jag skulle kunna gå genom eld och vatten för, som jag skulle göra vad som helst för att få se. Nessies leende.

"Jo, det är det"

Men inte om man jämför med dig. Nessie är det absolut vackraste mina ögon någonsin har sett, och kommer att se. Jag hade alltid svårt att slita mina ögon från henne när jag väl tittade på henne, men i ögonvrån kunde jag se att människor som passerade oss tittade på oss. Med en bekymrad eller orolig blick. Antagligen för Nessies skull. Jag var verkligen stor jämfört med henne, och med mänskliga ögon såg jag nog farlig ut. Jag log åt tanken.

"Vad är det?"

Jag tittade på Nessie, som hade börjat skratta.

"Såg du inte? Han som gick förbi nyss?"

Jag hade inte sett någon som hade varit något att skratta åt.

"Såg du inte hans min? När han såg oss?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Man behöver inte vara min pappa för att veta vad han tänkte"

Jag förstod inte.

"Jakie, han funderade på om han skulle rädda mig, från dig"

Vad var det som var så rolig med det?

"Jag är farligare för honom, än vad du är för mig"

Hon hade rätt. Om jag skulle bli varg, skulle Nessie upptäcka det tillräckligt fort för att hinna försvinna bort ifrån mig. Hon skulle aldrig vara i närheten när jag förvandlades, om hon så hade stått alldeles intill mig innan. Det gladde mig, för annars hade jag inte varit trivts lika bra med mitt dubbelliv. Om jag skulle riskera att skada den jag älskar, genom att bara vara nära henne. Som jag hade gjort när Bella var människa. Jag tänkte på Sam, såg Emilys sönderrivna ansikte framför mig. Jag skulle inte vilja plågas så som Sam gjorde varje gång han såg på Emily, när jag såg på Nessie. Jag skulle inte kunna leva med mig själv om jag skadade henne.

"Vad tänker du på?"

Jag visste att jag inte behövde svara på det, hon visste redan. Hon kunde läsa mina ansiktsuttryck tillräckligt bra. Jag tittade på henne, lyfte upp min hand till hennes kind och smekte den. En hårslinga hade hamnat fel, så jag rättade till den.

"Jake.."

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vet att du inte är redo för det, jag har inte glömt.."

Hon avbröt mig.

"Tyst"

Sen slängde hon armarna runt min hals och pressade sina läppar mot mina. Helt plötsligt försvann resten av världen, Jag brydde mig inte om att vi var på en offentlig plats, att folk kunde se oss. Jag brydde mig inte om någonting annat än oss. Jag och Nessie. Min Nessie. Det här var inte samma som det hade varit när jag hade kysst Bella, då jag hade trott att jag var kär i henne. Allt jag hade velat ha hela tiden, var Renesmee som fanns i henne. Det kändes som om jag svävade på moln. Jag la mina armar runt henne, för att hålla henne närmare intill mig och för att hon inte skulle försvinna. Jag ville att tiden skulle stanna här, precis som världen hade gjort. Jag ville aldrig lämna den här parkbänken. Jag ville aldrig att det här ögonblicket skulle ta slut.


	5. Chapter 5

När Nessie avslutade kyssen tittade hon på mig med sina stora chokladbruna ögon. De såg på mig på samma sätt som jag har sett på henne sen jag präglades på henne. Det kunde inte vara möjligt. Kände hon likadant?

"Vad var det där om?"

Hon slog till mig på kinden.

"Aj"

"Du är korkad, Jacob Black"

"Vad menar du?"

Hon svarade inte utan pressade sina läppar mot mina för andra gången. Än en gång svävade jag på moln. Men innan jag hann reagera avslutade hon kyssen.

"Jag är kär i dig, Jacob"

Min kropp blev ännu varmare när hon sa det. Det kändes som om jag skulle spricka av lycka. Jag fick koncentrera mig för att kunna andas.

"Jake? Hur är det?"

Hon tittade på mig. Hon var orolig, det syndes. Men jag log.

"Jag är bara så lycklig"

Jag la armarna runt henne och kysste henne. Hon tryckte mig närmare sig med hennes armar. Folk som gick förbi måste verkligen titta, men jag brydde mig inte om det.

"Jake, det är nog bäst om vi åker hem"

Tillbaka till verkligheten. Typiskt Edward att förstöra allting. Men jag visste att Nessie hade rätt. Det var sent och det var första kvällen som jag fått tagit med Nessie ut, så det är bäst att sköta det ordentligt. Man vet aldrig när man får göra det igen, när han får reda på vad som har hänt ikväll.

"Du har rätt"

Jag ställde mig upp och tog Nessies hand för att hjälpa henne upp. Sen gick vi hand i hand mot bilen som fortfarande stod parkerad vid restaurangen.

"Snälla Jake, säg ingenting till pappa"

Vi hade kommit halvägs till Forks innan någon av oss sa någonting. Jag var fast i mina tankar på det som hade hänt under kvällen. Nessies läppar mot mina. När hon sa att hon var kär i mig också. Det här var utan tvekan den bästa kvällen i hela mitt liv.

"Jag lovar"

"Du måste lova att inte ens tänka på det. Han skulle bli förbannad"

Det skulle bli svårare. Jag kunde inte tänka på något annat just nu. Det gick inte. Det var till och med svårt att tänka på vägen framför bilen. Men jag visste att jag inte kan tänka på det när vi kommer tillräckligt nära huset. Det skulle bli svårt, men jag måste göra det. För Nessies skull. För min skull.

"Jag lovar"

Hon suckade av lättnad.

"Jag kan inte ens tänka mig vad som skulle hända om pappa får reda på det. Jag vågar inte ens tänka på det"

Jag log.

"Din pappa har alltid varit konstig"

"Sluta Jake. Han är bara lite överbeskyddande, det är allt"

Lite överbeskyddande? Det var dagens underdrift. Edward var så överbeskyddande att det var äckligt. Men jag kunde förstå honom till en viss del, hon är hans dotter.

"Jag berättar det här för honom när han är redo att få reda på det. Tills dess får du aldrig tänka på det som hände"

Vad menade hon?

"Så vi ska låtsas som det som hände ikväll aldrig har hänt? Ska vi gå tillbaka och bara vara kompisar, fast vi älskar varandra mer än så?"

Min röst lät argare än vad den borde låtit. Jag var argare än vad jag borde vara. Typiskt Edward att förstöra igen.

"Nej, det var inte så jag menade. Men vi kan väl ta det lite lugnt, med pappa alltså? Jag är bara sju år, jag borde egentligen vara en liten flicka. Jag är hans lilla flicka"

Jag stönade lågt.

"Du kan väl iallafall försöka se det ur hans synvinkel, Jakie"

Jaja.

"Du kan väl försöka se det ur min synvinkel. Han kan försöka se det ur min synvinkel"

"Jag kan se det ur din synvinkel, men försök tänka på pappa. Han har det inte lätt"

"Nej okej"

"Jag vill inte förstöra den här kvällen genom att bråka, Jake. Det har varit en underbar kväll och jag kommer alltid att minnas den. Tack för allting"

Hon tog min högra hand och kramade den med båda sina.

"Jag vill inte bråka med dig heller, Ness. Tack för allting själv. det var verkligen en underbar kväll"

Vi satt tysta en stund. Jag försökte tänka ut vad jag skulle tänka på när vi kom tillräckligt nära för att Edward skulle kunna höra mina tankar. Men jag kom inte på något.

"Vi är snart där, tänk på någonting annat nu Jacob. Han kan snart höra oss"

Hon släppte min hand och vände ansiktet mot fönstret. Jag undrar vad hon tänkte på. Jag bestämde mig för att tänka på minnen från när jag var liten, det var ingenting som Edward skulle bry sig om att lyssna på. Några minuter senare kom vi fram till deras lilla stuga i skogen. Edward stod en meter ifrån den öppna dörren och i dörröppningen stod Bella.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, gå till din mamma genast"

När jag stannat bilen några meter ifrån Edward hade han kommit fram till den och öppnat dörren på Nessies sida. Hon gjorde som han sa utan att vända sig om. Han lät arg, så hon misstänkte nog att jag hade låtit mina tankar läcka ut. Men det hade jag inte. Så vad var det som bekymrade Edward nu?

"JAG ÄR INTE BEKYMRAD, JAG ÄR ARG"

Herregud, vad har hänt? Måste vara någonting allvarligt.

"Ja, det är det"

Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Så, vad är det som har hänt?"

"DU KYSSTE MIN DOTTER!"

Hur visste han? Jag hade inte tänkt på något.

"Trodde du att jag skulle låta dig gå ut med min dotter utan att se efter er?"

Typiskt Edward.

"Hon är bara ett barn, Jacob. Hon är inte ens åtta år!"

Blablabla.

"Jacob, sluta upp med det där om du vill träffa Renesmee igen"

Du kan inte hindra mig från att träffa henne.

"Nej, men som hennes far kan jag hindra henne från att träffa dig"

Han hade rätt. Hon är ett barn och han bestämmer över henne. Även om jag aldrig skulle tillåta det, jag skulle aldrig kunna vara ifrån henne.

"Jag vet det Jacob. Och jag tänker inte hålla henne ifrån dig. Men kyss henne inte igen förrän hon är tillräckligt gammal"

Visst. Det var mindre än ett år kvar tills hon var åtta, och då skulle hon vara så gott som fullvuxen.

"Jag menar inte hennes fysiska ålder, utan hennes riktiga ålder. Tio år, Jacob"

Blablabla. Jag orkar inte höra mer. Hälsa Nessie att jag kommer imorgon. Jag drar.

Jag startade motorn och körde därifrån. Trots kvällens avslut med Edward, var det som sagt den lyckligaste kvällen i mitt liv. Och jag visste att det här bara var början på något helt underbart. Det var början på min och Renesmees framtid - tillsammans.


End file.
